


My Saving Grace

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, feel free to hate it, what would happen if..., wing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sam, I’m fine. Just unused to human touch on my wings.’</p><p>I glance up then, tearing my eyes away from the feathers. Two other men are in the room, Sam and Cas.<br/>I know them. My brother and my angel.<br/>I can't say anything though, the black got a stronger hold on me when I glanced up. It rooted my feet to the ground, power, no rage, ran through my veins, starting at the Mark and working its way throughout my body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> went back over this with my beta by Aubrey (thank you love) so enjoy this updated version

I grab the feather, the colors so close to the color of his eyes, white with bright blue streaks. He jumps under my touch, but I can’t stop myself. I have to feel his wings, I HAVE to.

My vision gets darker, black creeping up around the edges, but I stay focused on the wing in front of me.

‘Cas, are you all right?’

_I know that voice, but whose is it?_

‘Sam, I’m fine. Just unused to human touch on my wings.’

I glance up then, tearing my eyes away from the feathers. Two other men are in the room, Sam and Cas.

_I know them. My brother and my angel._

I can't say anything though, the black got a stronger hold on me when I glanced up. It rooted my feet to the ground, power, no rage, ran through my veins, starting at the Mark and working its way throughout my body.

I gasp, and thrust both of my hands into the soft white feathers. I grab at them, reveling in the feel of them between my fingers. I move my hands up, finding small bones as I do. I run my fingers over the bones, delighting in touching them.

_I am touching Cas’ wings._

That thought spurs me on, I take my hands and run them through all the feathers I can touch, but the wings are shaking now.

 

* * *

 

 

I can't stop the tremors now, no matter how tightly I restrict my muscles. The feel of Dean’s hands on me is too much.

Sam is touching me now, I try to meet his eyes, but the feelings coursing through my body distract me.

‘Cas?’

_Sam is worried._

‘Sam’

I struggle to talk.

’Sam, your brother appears to be fighting the mark by…’

I gasp as Dean starts caressing the bones in my wings. His calloused hands so light, so soft.

‘Cas?’

_Sam is trying to talk to me while Dean is doing this, these humans expect too much from me._

My hands shoot forward trying to find something to hold myself up on. They end up finding Sam who had moved in front of me.

‘Sam, I seem to be reacting, severely, to Dean’s attention to my wings.’

The man in front of me peers over my shoulder and finally notices what Dean is doing.

 

* * *

 

 

I walk into the room and see Dean standing behind Cas. Cas is visibly shaken, struggling to stand. I rush over to help, and then I notice something strange.

White and blue wings spread out behind Cas.

_They are beautiful!_

I move my eyes from the wings to Cas, noticing that he is struggling to breathe.

‘Cas?’

After a moment, Cas collects himself enough to speak. What he tells me shocks me. Dean is fighting off the mark by playing in his wings.

_Dean and the mark, the demon in him, are attracted to Cas’ wings?!_

I stare at Cas for a minute, moving to stand in front of him, just in time for him to wrap his fingers around my wrists in an effort to stay standing.

Cas looks at me, a look I’ve never seen him have before on his face.

_Lust. Desire. Arousal._

‘Cas, I’m going to let you and Dean have this moment.’

I herd Cas and Dean into Dean’s room making sure that Cas’ hands are wrapped firmly around Dean’s waist.

_Lord help them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas find release together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so never written this kinda thing before so enjoy

‘So soft…’

Cas looks at me, a weird expression on his face.

I look back at him, my hands still buried in his wings, running circles through his feathers.

Cas’ head falls back as I keep moving my hands through his wings, his breath ragged, his hands bruising my hips.

My vision has cleared, the black receding till it is no longer in my sight.

_Cas helped me. Now I need to make sure he is okay._

I stand up tall then, reluctantly pulling my hands from Cas’ wings, but only to put them on his back were his wings connect to his body. He jumps, but hums in pleasure.

‘Cas, are you alright?’

Cas opens his eyes and looks at me. It looks like he’s waging some kind of internal struggle.

I move a little closer to Cas as he is thinking, hating that I’ve stopped touching those beautiful wings. He surprises me by moving closer.

 

* * *

 

 

_Am I alright?_

Such a human question, I suppose I am alright.

‘I’m fine Dean, just trying to process some new feelings.’

‘New feelings?’

‘Yes Dean. No human has ever touched my wings. Having you, of all people touch them, it is a lot to deal with. And now my body has reacted and I am not sure what it means or how to solve the problem.’

I speak quickly, trying to not let Dean know how much his touch affected me.

And then the stupid hunter has to move closer.

I kiss him. I can’t stop myself. I have this need, another new feeling, to taste the lips that have formed such wonderful praises of me. I kiss him; unsure what I am doing. I feel a deep pressure near my hips and I realize that this is where all my other feelings have been building since Dean began stroking my wings. I push my hips into him hoping to transfer some of what I have been feeling to him.

 

* * *

 

 

I go still as Cas starts kissing me, never expecting him to be so bold. All of the tension I have been feeling starts to dissipate, but in its place an unfamiliar pressure gathers in my chest. I think that the pressure can’t get any stronger, but then he presses his hips snug against mine and proves me wrong.

_I get it now Cas._

I can feel what I have done to him. Now I have to figure out a way for us to deal with it.

_I could just follow Cas’ lead…_

I kiss my angel back then. My hands rubbing circles between his wings, causing Cas to grind his hips into mine, groaning with pleasure.

I lick his lips then, begging for entrance, and he complies. He opens for me and I take advantage, tasting every part of his mouth.. He tastes so good, like honey and alcohol. I can feel my need to taste the rest of him grow, the pressure in my chest increasing and moving under my spine. It becomes so great, a need that demands fulfillment, that I finally cave to it. I obey my body’s command to taste him, everywhere. I suck his tongue especially hard before pulling my mouth from his.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean is kissing me. I never thought we would share this moment. I kiss him back, following his lead. I can't stop my body from pressing into Dean’s, trying to find friction against him.

Dean groans as I push harder against him, my desire becoming more apparent, more insistent. He stops kissing me, and I whine at the lack of contact. Just as I am about to speak, to ask him what he thinks he is doing, he starts kissing down my neck, hands roaming around my back, avoiding my wings even though that’s where I want him to touch now.

His hands eventually reach my front. They begin working hard to rid me of my clothes.

After a moment, he gets my shirt off and I grab his hands, placing them where I want them to be. I rub against him, head leaning on his shoulder, moaning at the new found friction.

 

* * *

 

 

I am enjoying taking off Cas’ clothes. It’s something I never thought I would do, believing that all this would be just another one of my fantasies.

I am finally able peel of his shirt off of him. I start to explore his chest, but he surprises me by grabbing my hand and placing it over his pants. I feel him harden at the contact. He rubs against my hand, moaning at the new sensations.

I let him grind against my hand as I nibble on his neck, leaving little marks. I run my free hand up his body to grab his hair and force his head away giving me better access to his neck. I continue gentlely marking him, until the want to go further becomes too much. I have to make he is ready first.

‘Cas are you sure?’

I whisper softly in his ear, my breath slides over his delicate skin, causing him to shiver.

He grabs my shirt and rips it off in response. I then find myself landing on the bed, trying to recover from being thrown across the room.

_I had forgotten about his strength. Such a turn on…_

He begins to undo my pants and I help him. Before he can climb onto the bed I grab him and pull him to the edge of it, peppering kisses across his hips as I remove his pants. His breathy moans fill the air as I work.

Cas whines when I stop.

_I really love that sound_

I grab him and pull him onto the bed. I flip him onto his stomach under me, my front pressed firmly against his back.

I start kissing his neck again and he grinds his hips into mine, both of us moaning at the action. His wings flutter each time I move against him, every time getting closer to swatting me in the face. I maneuver my hand under his shoulder and grab his wing, pulling it close to his body.

I start licking down his spine until I reach the spot between his wings, hoping that my weight on his legs will keep him where I want him.

 

* * *

 

 

I am now trapped under Dean, and I find I don’t mind being submissive to the hunter. I enjoy the feel of him above me, especially as he starts moving lower. I try not to hit him with my wings, but the stimulations are new to me and wrack my body with tremors I can not control.

My whole body spasms as he licks between my wings. My back arches up off the bed and into Dean’s tongue, my hips swivel trying to find friction, my hands fist the sheets trying to stay in control.

Dean pulls back then and I move to look at him and see the concern on his face.

‘Dean’

I can only gasp out my words right now

‘Again’

I punctuate my sentence by pushing my hips against Dean’s feeling that he wants this just as much as I do. I start rotating my hips, drawing a gasp from Dean.

 

* * *

 

 

_This angel is going to drive my crazy_

He starts pushing against me in just the right way, our bodies fitting together perfectly.

I grab his hips and push them flat against the bed before lapping between his wings again. This time I reach a hand out as far along the wing as my arm could reach, and pull it down to the bed.

‘Don’t move Cas. Keep yourself exactly where I put you.’

Cas shivers at my command, then does as I say until little tremors start shaking his body.

‘Can not help it Dean’

I chuckle but don’t say anything, pleased that he wants me so badly.

I reach up again and grab his other wing, placing it on the bed.

Cas looks at me over his shoulder as I lower my face to a wing and breathe him in. The smell is intoxicating, and I move to fully bury my nose in his feathers.

Cas shakes as his soft feathers brush against my face, his soft gasps the only sound in the room.

I start to trail my hand down his other wing toward his back. When I reach the juncture where feather meets skin I pinch a little, eliciting a satisfying moan.

Cas begins to tremble as I work my way over to his other wing. He is slowly coming apart, becoming a shaking mess under my hands. My concern for him overwhelms me, and I start to move off him. Suddenly, I find myself on my back lying under a very aroused, overstimulated angel. With just one flex of his wings he took control.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean is playing with my wings again. It feels so good.

_And I can not move…..this will be what kills me_

When Dean goes to move again, I flip us so I can now look down at him.

The surprised ‘Oh’ sound he makes, doesn’t last long because I claim his mouth, our tongues thrashing together. My hands traveled down, one to his chest and one to his hip, limiting his power to react to my touches.

Dean groans as I rake his chest. I reach my arm around his back to pull him closer and he beings to shake uncontrollably.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas is moving his hands, doing things with them I never expected him to do. He reaches around to pull me closer and full body tremors wrack my body.

_Direct aren’t you Cas_

‘Cas’

He moves his hand up and back down slowly, experimentally.

‘…..not…..gonna last…….long……if’

Cas was making it difficult for me to talk. The things his hands are doing is making everything hard to do.

I grab his hand

‘Cas, I’m too close. Gotta make this good for both of us.’

Cas leans back as I finish speaking and I take control again. I crawl out from under him and move to kneel behind him.

I grab his shoulders and push his face into the headboard as I settle in behind him. Our hips still resting against the other. I put one hand on his hip and the other on his wing, running circles through the feathers again.

I set a pace then, rocking into Cas and kissing his neck. My hand goes from his hip to his length and I continue at a slow pace.

Cas moves quickly then, pulling our hips apart enough to reach between us and grab me. I give a startled moan that is quickly swallowed up by his waiting mouth, his head craning around to reach my lips.

Our hands work each other feverishly, my other hand latching onto Cas’ wing stroking him where I have found he is most sensitive. We find release quickly, tumbling through ecstasy together. I fall forward, my head resting on Cas’ back and his head resting against the headboard.

I finally manage to pull us down onto the bed and Cas wraps his beautiful wings around me as I drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_This moment I just shared with Dean has changed things. I like the way they have changed, and if my limited ability to read humans is right, Dean enjoyed the change as well._

I wrap Dean tight in my wings, humming with pleasure as he drifts off to sleep, wrapping a handful of feathers in his fist, holding them close.

I watch him sleep, finding rest as he dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean’s room has gone silent. It has been miserable listening to the sounds Cas and Dean were making. I think I may get Cas to memory swipe me after that.

_I love Dean, I am glad he’s happy. I’m ecstatic that there is someone who he loves and who loves him, but I really did not need these images in my head._

I sigh and move from my room to the common room, figuring I will try and read something. There is no way I am falling asleep after what I just heard. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to be close to the kitchen to start cooking when I hear the two men get up. After, what I am assuming happened, I am sure they will be hungry.

_Yep, I am definitely going to get Cas to wipe my brain clean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments!!!! i really appreciate it! let me know if yall see any mistakes grammer or anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after and the conclusion to this cute story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update. had finals last week then i got a new computer

Something is touching me, something soft. I reached my hand out, fingertips gliding against the softness.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dean must be awake by now, it’s been hours since he fell asleep._

I gasp as Dean runs his fingers against my feathers.

_He’s awake!_

I grab Dean’s hand preventing him from touching me further.

Dean looks up at me, a smile on his face. He shifts and moves his head to rest it over my heart, his eyes closing as he listens.

 

* * *

 

 

_This is nice_

Cas grabs my hand as it runs against his feathers.

_I was enjoying that…_

I move to lay my head on his chest then, wanting whatever contact Cas will allow.

 

* * *

 

 

_It’s been hours since they’ve gone to bed. I guess they’ll be up soon._

My stomach growls, reminding me of why I was thinking of Dean and Cas in the first place.

_Ugh, I need to eat._

I start cooking and by the time I finish frying the bacon, the two men have wandered in and sat themselves at the table.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of bacon and pancakes pulls me from sleep.

_Sam must be cooking already_

I roll over onto my angel, startling him. I place a quick kiss on his lips, then roll off him. I turn on my favorite classic rock station, my feet carrying me into the bathroom.

I hear Cas get up, his footsteps silent as he pads behind me, his eyes never leaving my ass.

_Huh. Never would’ve pegged Cas for an ass kinda guy. Haha, Cas and ass! I’m hilarious._

‘You looking for a repeat from last night angel?’

The words leave my lips more desperately than I had intended, but Cas’ eyes spark at them.

 

* * *

 

 

My eyes are closed, but I am not asleep. I’m just enjoying feeling Dean next to me, hearing and smelling him.

_His smell is intoxicating. The musk and the alcohol and the hint of something that is uniquely him._

He gets up, and I follow, not sure of my intent, but not wanting to be farther away from him than I have to be. My eyes aren’t able to leave his backside, the muscles moving distracting me from any kind of thought.

As Dean asks me if a want to repeat last night, that feeling from yesterday returns, and I am just as unsure of what to do with it as I was then.

I stare at him, his smile faltering and eventually disappearing as I hold my tongue.

He turns quickly, and I leave the bathroom.

I dress quickly, wishing myself clean. I decide to give Dean his privacy and head towards the kitchen, the sound of the shower and his radio the only things I hear coming from his room.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Cas_ _had that look again, but he didn’t say yes._

I punch the wall of the shower, confused and angry.

_Something must have gone wrong last night_

I shower quickly, my hunger winning out against my anger.

I put on my pants and finish dressing as I walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

I stop short at what I see. Sam and Cas are all domestic on me.

Sam is doing the majority of the cooking, bacon done and set aside, eggs on the stove, pancakes sitting warm in the oven.

Cas, following Sam’s instructions, is making a pot of coffee and lining up the topping for the pancakes.

 

* * *

 

 

When Cas first joined me in the kitchen he was a bit stiff, but as I put him to work he mellowed back out.

I hear a noise and turn to find him staring at the stove questioningly. I take pity on him and direct him to the coffee maker, giving instructions as he works.

We cook in silence, neither of us wanting to say much about the previous evening.

By the time I am done frying the bacon, Dean walks in. His face is an odd mix of pissed off and hungry.

Dean stops and stares at us, confusion and something else crossing his face.

He walks up to Cas and whispers something in his ear, causing him to jump and drop the mug he is holding.

_I never expected to see an angel flustered, or clumsy. What the hell is up with them?_

 

* * *

 

 

Dean enters the kitchen and he has a funny look on his face.

_I do not like this look. I have never seen it before, and I do not want to see it again._

He walks over to me and leans in close. I shiver slightly when I feel his breath on my neck.

He apologizes for his behavior earlier.

_Apologize? Why is he apologizing?_

My hands drop the mug I am holding and I lean back to look him in the eyes, confusion on my face.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignoring Sam, I walk up to Cas and apologize for my earlier actions. He steps back and looks at me, extremely confused.

He looks to Sam, almost apologetically, then back at me.

‘Dean. You do not need to apologize for last night. It was an amazing experience. Your question this morning surprised me, that is all. I am still learning and identifying these new…. human emotions. One of which is this feeling I get when I am around you. The answer to your question is yes, I want to repeat what happened yesterday.’

He stops to take a breath, but before he can start speaking again I crush him against my chest.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as I saw the look on Dean’s face as he entered the kitchen, I knew I should leave.

Then, watching Cas get flustered, and drop the mug, is most definitely my cue to leave.

When Cas glanced at me, that stupid apologetic look on his face, I knew I should run or risk knowing way too much about their relationship.

_Why the hell did I wait? I have to remember that when they are together that I need to leave or risk needing to have Cas memory swipe me._

I don’t get far enough away fast enough. I hear Cas tell Dean that all his feelings are new and that he is confused, but that he does want to continue having sex with Dean.

_Oh god. A memory swipe isn’t going to be enough. Maybe bleach will work…_

I glance back over my shoulder, stupidly, only to catch the two men in a passionate kiss.

_I swear these men are going to drive me insane._

I call out to them as I walk away to keep whatever they do behind closed doors.

_So much for breakfast…._

* * *

 

 

I tell Dean exactly what I am thinking. I am confused by my new emotions, and I am unsure how to handle them. It is strange to feel such human things. I look him in the eyes when I tell him that I want to feel him again, make him mine, and have him make me his again.

Now I am trapped in the arms of my hunter.

_There is no place I would rather be._

He kisses me.

When we pull apart we hear Sam calling to us to move behind closed doors.

I do not understand why Sam is upset.

Dean laughs and buries his face in my neck. The realization that it is probably likely that Sam does not want to see Dean and I in compromising situations hits me. I laugh.

_Laughter? Another human element surfacing. I like this one_

 I sweep Dean up into my arms, cradling him against my chest.

He starts stroking my wings, tugging at the feathers as I walk us back to his room.

I gasp as he does, my steps faltering as a new heat starts gathering low in my body.

 

* * *

 

 

_Life in the bunker is a little different from then on._

_Every time Dean faces turning back into a demon, angel and hunter take off and lock themselves together far away from civilization. They stay gone for days at a time, and when they return, they are both happy, almost giddy._

_Sam was unsure how to act around the couple now. He isn’t sure what to make of the relationship, but is glad that his brother is happy and that it is Cas who gives him that happiness. He knows Dean deserves at least that much._

_Eventually they all fall into a rhythm, Cas and Dean joined at the hip, sometimes literally, and Sam working cases and acting like a bored maid to the happy couple. When they feel up to it, the three of them go work on a case together, and when heaven calls, Cas leaves and the two brothers once again hit the road side by side._

_As Bobby always said, family don't end with blood, and this unlikely family that the three of them have created, is more than any of them expected, and definitely worth more than anything has ever meant to any of them._

**Author's Note:**

> dont be afraid to leave comments!!! love hearing from yall :)


End file.
